14 Years, 7 Days
by XiaoBai
Summary: ON HIATUS. For every 7 days per 14 years, Makenshi, the White Cloud of the Death Lords will turn into someone unexpected……… Chapter 3 up! RR.
1. He Awakes

Koniichiwa, minna! This is my first EVER Final Fantasy fic...so please tolerate any of my mistakes! Oh, and I am using Final Fantasy Unlimited...not that a lot of people might heard of it...ah well, hope you like this fic! Oh, and this fic does not go according to the episodes.   
  
Warning: A little OOCness in almost everyone, especially our dearest Makenshi!  
  
Summary: For every 7 days per 14 years, Makenshi, the White Cloud of the Death Lords will turn into someone unexpected...Final Fantasy Unlimited fic. RR.  
  
This fic is dedicated to all Makenshi lovers out there!! I know you guys are there!! _ I can't believe they kill him off in the end!!!! _ Makenshi rules!!!   
  
  
  
--  
  
After every 14 years, the whitest cloud will awake his darker side and release something, or someone nobody had expected before.........for 7 days.   
  
--  
  
14 years, 7 days.   
  
--  
  
By: XiaoBai  
  
--  
  
First Day: He Awakes.   
  
--  
  
The minute Oscar (the really WEIRD one) got out of his bed-- or if he had one.........who knows, that guy might be sleeping upside-down attached to the ceiling-- he realized that today was a really.........special day.   
  
" Hmm.........I wonder what is so special about today?" Oscar said slowly to himself. After pondering for another moment, he stood up and pulled from one of his pockets a small notebook that's labeled 'Days to Note'.  
  
Flipping the pages, Oscar muttered to himself, " Hm.........nope, not my birthday. Not Count-sama's birthday too.........Not anyone's birthday.........Hm?"   
  
Oscar flipped to a book marked page of the notebook and *frantically* searched the list of days in it.   
  
Then, he gasped.   
  
" Oh dear! Big trouble! Count-sama!"   
  
--  
  
--  
  
" Hmm...this is delicious! Helba, where do you get this from?"   
  
Helba the flower lady smiled sweetly, " Ah, Count-sama. That is a very rare vegetable. I plucked it especially for you from my very own garden. It consists of various minerals and it is very healthy and good for your body, Count-sama."   
  
" Good. Bring me more of those in the future, Helba." The Count said, humming in delight as he devoured the plant.   
  
Just then, Oscar came running in.   
  
" Count-sama! Count-sama!"   
  
The Count looked up from his meal and glared at the masked man.   
  
" What is it? Can't you see I am having my breakfast?" The boy tyrant snapped.  
  
" Oh my, Oscar. Fancy running around screaming so early in the morning! How rude!" Helba squealed.   
  
" No, Count-sama. Today is very important!" Oscar started.   
  
The Count raised his short eyebrows, " Important?"   
  
Helba sat up and looked interestingly at Oscar. Oscar nodded slowly and continued, " Well, it happens that today is the day when a monster is released."   
  
Helba blinked, " Monster?"   
  
Oscar nodded and explained, " Yes, as a matter of fact its--"   
  
But, alas, before Oscar the weird could finish his warning--  
  
" ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
A loud scream that sounded suspiciously like Makenshi's voice was heard from the east wing of the floating fortress. Everyone in the Count's hall jumped. The Count raised his arm and opened a window automatically to view the east wing. Troops and subordinates were streaming out of the east wing as if they were running for their lives. The scream carried on for another two minutes then stopped abruptly.   
  
" Oh no! He had awakened!" Oscar gasped. The Count turned and snapped at Oscar, " What is going on? Who had awakened? Oscar, answer me!"   
  
Oscar flinched slightly and bowed low, " I am sorry, Count-sama. It's just that today is the day he--"  
  
A loud roar deafened Oscar's words. He turned around and saw a large black vehicle like thing coming into the hall.   
  
" Greetings to you, Count-sama." Pisto said and was immediately hit by a flying fork.   
  
" Shut up, Pisto!" The Count yelled. He turned back towards Oscar and shouted, " Answer me now!"   
  
" Today is the day he awake-" Oscar tried again, but was interrupted by a loud crash coming from the east wing again.   
  
Everyone turned to view the east wing and saw a flash of blue light ruining the whole of east wing. A white figure was standing among the wrecks and the Count magnified the view.   
  
Makenshi, the Demon Swordsman was standing on top of the rubble and concrete, laughing insanely and evilly as his sword fly around and destroy everything around him.   
  
Oscar sighed, " He's out.........Makenshi the evil and the bad-tempered has awakened. I have been trying to tell you that, Count-sama."  
  
--  
  
--  
  
For the whole morning, the four Death lords and the Count (Fungus joined them later on, whining about the damage of his ship) resided in the hall. None of them dared to go out of the room for fear of meeting the rampaging swordsman.   
  
Finally, when it's around noon, Pisto growled. Everyone stared at the blue fish man and the Count said, " Is anything wrong, Pisto?"   
  
" I was just thinking, Count-sama, why we should be afraid of that Makenshi? I sincerely do not believe that our combined powers cannot beat that man!" Pisto said, standing up from his build-in pool of his car-like vehicle.   
  
Helba stared at Pisto for a moment before stating sweetly, " How about this, fish man. If you can stand up to Makenshi, then we will approve of your skills."   
  
Pisto puffed up his chest and replied proudly, " I will do it. You shall see my real power!"   
  
With that, he left in his car-like vehicle, leaving a long trail of sea water behind.   
  
Oscar stared after Pisto and commented, " Are you sure it will be all right if we let him go? After all, Pisto-san is a very valuable person.........he practically knows every corner of the ocean."   
  
Fungus puffed, causing a whole lot of smoke to surround him and said, " Nah. That fish won't die that easily. He's not human, after all."  
  
For the first time, Helba agreed with him.   
  
--  
  
--  
  
  
  
Pisto walked around the big corridors, which are totally empty. Every room he had checked was bare too as if everyone had gone.   
  
" I don't get why the hell are they so damn frightened of that Makenshi..." Pisto grumbled, obviously not pleased with the commotion the white swordsman was causing.   
  
He turned another corner and stopped directly in front of a door made of pure diamond. Huffing at the exquisite door ('Why the hell does he gets to have his room and his *door* made up nicely?!'), Pisto pushed the door open and entered the room.   
  
He was almost blinded by the pure whiteness of the entire room. Except for the occasional light grey mist here and there and huge shards of black crystal stuck onto the floor sparsely, the room was devoid of anything but whiteness.   
  
" Makenshi? Oei! Are you in here?" Pisto called out.   
  
Suddenly, a figure appeared from the mist and the Demon Swordsman walked slowly towards Pisto.   
  
Pisto frowned slightly and placed his hands on his hips, " What do you think you are doing at the east wing, Makenshi? Even if you have Oscar backing you up, you still have no rights to ruin the east wing."   
  
Makenshi remained silent, his arms were crossed over his chest in a casual position and he was leaning on one of the black crystals. Overall, he gave the impression that he was bored.   
  
Pisto was pissed. In his opinion, that damn swordsman didn't even changed at all! He's still that silent, indifferent bastard he had been before.   
  
So, Pisto snapped, " Well? Don't keep quiet!"   
  
And Makenshi snapped too, " Hey, Mister-I-Am-A-Blue-Fish, shut the goddamn up! You know, I do not understand how my other self can tolerate your big mouth! You talked as if you owned the world or something! Tell you what, why don't you just go get a nice big cloth and stuff it into your mouth at the back of your stupid head? It will do you much good."   
  
Pisto was shocked at the swordsman's words. Makenshi looked as if he was another person. He's arms were now crossed in an arrogant position and a smirk was on his lips.   
  
Furious, Pisto retorted, " Don't talk to me with such rudeness, Makenshi! You should know that your power is no match for mind--" A sword position horizontally in front of Pisto's red eyes made him gasp in shock. Makenshi was smirking evilly at the fish man now as his fingers twirled around. The sword danced slightly closer to Pisto's eyes.   
  
" No match for you? Well, my fishy friend, even without my mist, I can easily kill you with a *flick* of my fingers." He flicked a finger and the sword swished.   
  
A cut appeared near Pisto's eyes, causing him whimper slightly. Makenshi walked closer, and placed a finger on Pisto's forehead.   
  
" With a *flick* of my finger, I can send you all the way to the end of this world~! And remember, you *are* in my room now. There *are* enough mist here for me to kill you." Makenshi hummed.   
  
And the fish man trembled slightly. Chuckling, Makenshi took hold of the floating sword and walked back into the mist.   
  
" I'm going out," Makenshi said, his shadow fading, " Help me inform Count-sama, won't you, fishy guy?" His laughter faded slowly along with his shadow.   
  
--  
  
--  
  
Yu sighed.   
  
Their mini traveling group, which consisted of Yu, Ai, Lisa and Kaze, had been walking for ages on a never-ending grass field.   
  
Turning around slightly, Yu looked at Kaze. The black-wind man still had this I-do-not-care-at-all look on his face. Raising an eyebrow, Yu wondered why Kaze had decided to travel with them. The man had never really talk.   
  
Turning back to the grasses, Yu patted Chobi, who was panting slightly. He turned to his left and sighed again when he noticed that his sister was whining again.   
  
" Aaahhhhh!! Can we please rest again? I can't go on anymore~!" Ai complained. Yu, slightly annoyed, grabbed his sister's hand and made her walk.   
  
" Oneesan, we have no time to rest. Now we got a clue that Otousan and Okaasan might be with the Count, we must find them as soon as possible! Who knows, that Count person might want to kill Otousan and Okaasan!" Yu said and was immediately hit on the head.   
  
" Stop cursing out parents, YU-chan!" Ai snapped, annoyed and tired. Lisa sighed and said, " Let's not quarrel, okay? We should focus on getting to a place with people."  
  
Just then, something, or someone, red landed in front of them. Everyone stopped in his or her footsteps, surprised. But Kaze had gotten his red gun ready, just incase this person was an enemy.   
  
The said person stood up and looked around. The person had slightly long red hair and was clad entirely in red.   
  
Yu raised an eyebrow, deducing that the person was a female due to the long hair, " She reminds me of.........her clothes looked like........."   
  
" Makenshi." Kaze said suddenly, causing everyone to jump.   
  
The person turned around, narrowed her red eyes, and said in a male voice, " Makenshi? You know my brother?"  
  
Yu jumped, " You are a guy?"   
  
The red man raised an eyebrow, " Of course, little boy. Now, getting back to the topic, you know my brother?"   
  
Kaze stepped forward, " I know him. You are his brother, so you should know where is he now."   
  
The man's eyebrows rose, " Are you interested in him?"   
  
Yu could swear he saw Kaze's eyebrow twitch. It's no wonder actually, because another person had said that before (Oscar).  
  
Kaze said, " No. I wanted to destroy that man."   
  
" Ah, too bad, you can't do that. He's mine to finish, mister." The man replied.  
  
" Who are you?" Lisa asked finally.   
  
" I am Madoushi the Sorcerer. Some called me Red Mist, but that was in my own world. Ah well, anyway, I advise you to not go near my brother for the next seven days." Madoushi said, his arms crossed in a way really similar to Makenshi.   
  
" For seven days? Why?" Ai asked.   
  
Madoushi continued, " It is because of something that is in the very blood of our race. Every single one of us had this tradition to turn into his or her dark self for seven days after 14 years from birth. After 14 years from birth, one will turned into his or her evil self for 7 days, creating much trouble for everyone around. When those 7 days is over, he or she will return to his or her original self, not knowing what the hell had happened. But then, after 14 years, the same process will began again and he or she will become his or her evil self again."   
  
" So you are saying, that Makenshi had turned into his evil self?" Yu asked.   
  
Madoushi nodded, " Yep. That's my point. This is the second time. I was there when he turned into his dark self for the first time, and he was scary..."   
  
" Then what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to subdue him or something?" Ai asked, suspecting as usually.   
  
Madoushi raised a red eyebrow, " Oh please, no one will want to go near one who had turned into his evil self, little girl. You will be digging your own grave if you do. That's why I am running now. My brother might come after me first..."   
  
With that, he faded into a cloud of red mist and disappeared.  
  
" Evil self, huh?" Ai muttered. But Kaze looked rather thoughtful.   
  
--  
  
--  
  
Helba gasped when she saw Makenshi using 'Silver Symphony' on Pisto's underwater base. The Count groaned when the attack had cut the ocean in half, and wrecking the Ocean Puzzle plus the main base of the ocean.   
  
Oscar's hand came out and position over the side of his face, " Oh dear! Such damage! It will take a long time before we can repair the east wing and the sea base!"   
  
The Count growled, " Oscar! Do something about Makenshi!"   
  
Oscar sighed and said, " I wish I could, Count-sama. But Makenshi-san's wrath is too great."   
  
The strange group of strange people stared as Makenshi used 'White Sonata' and cut the base into another half, laughing crazily as he go on.  
  
--  
  
--  
  
A loud rumbled was heard and Lisa looked up.   
  
" There is something wrong with the 'ki' here..." she said, looking around.   
  
Chobi cried out and stamped around. Yu's eyes widened and said, " Chobi said that a huge power is around."   
  
" It's coming from the ocean." Lisa said, her eyes closed in concentration.   
  
" Let's check it out then," Ai said.   
  
--  
  
" Oh my god..." Yu gasped.   
  
A huge white beam wiped across the whole ocean and cut the vast blue area into half. Yu could see the ocean base of Pisto sliced cleanly into quarters. A white figure was floating in mid air right above the base, and laughter could be heard.   
  
" Now I understand what that red uncle had said..." Ai muttered, her eye twitching as she watched Makenshi made his sword dance around him.   
  
--  
  
--  
  
  
  
Okay, that's the first day! Six more days to go people! How will it end? Will Makenshi end up killing everyone (of course, we know he won't), and will Kaze step in to stop the rampaging Makenshi? Well, read on!   
  
AN: Actually, I got this idea of a fic from the scene where Pisto challenged Makenshi to a duel and snatched Makenshi's bottle of mist. I was sooooo pissed. But then good old Makenshi-san sliced Pisto's water gun into half. Good for you, Makenshi! And, Pisto just shut you mouth!   
  
Up next: Makenshi is after his dearest brother of red. Why? Because of all the unfairness he got from Madoushi, of course. What with all the ' Let's fight and see whose stronger, Makenshi! I will kill you!' stuff from Madoushi...I don't think Makenshi's evil self can really stand that entire thing. Don't worry; I won't kill anyone off in this fic!   
  
_ I really wanna make a Kaze/Makenshi couple!! Really!! Well, I'll write as I go on!  
  
Please RR, guys! Thank you! 


	2. He Plays

Thank you for all your reviews!! ^____^ I'm very happy because recently there are more FF:U fics around! Although there isn't much, but it's a good thing!  
  
I'm thinking that this story is a little PWP...and not to mention everyone is either a little OOC or VERY OOC... So, if this sucks, please do not blame me! ____  
  
I decided to put in a little Makenshi/Kaze slash...since it's humor, I do not want to put in much romance stuff. For those that don't like slash or whatever, you can actually ignore it because it is very mild.  
  
Without further ado, enjoy!  
  
-- --  
  
The Count sighed as he patted his stomach.  
  
" Ah...I'm so full!" He smiled, " Makenshi is doing a good job even if he is destroying our headquarters."  
  
Helba floated down using her umbrella and frowned slightly, " But Count- sama, Makenshi is doing a lot of damage! It will bring much trouble for us!"  
  
The boy Count shrugged and continued viewing the screen, " We just have to hold on for 7 days, Helba. I will be so full!"  
  
--  
  
14 years, 7 days.  
  
--  
  
By: XiaoBai  
  
--  
  
Second Day: He Plays.  
  
--  
  
" Ah yes...it's the second day already..." Madoushi muttered to himself as he stared at the sky.  
  
The red Sorcerer had been 'fleeing' for the whole of yesterday ever since he sensed his brother's evil self taking over.  
  
Madoushi had met this evil Makenshi before and certainly did not want to relive this experience. Unlike the usual Makenshi, the other self was arrogant, short-tempered, aggressive, reckless and VERY vengeful.  
  
That was why Red Mist had fled. He was very sure that the other self of Makenshi would not let him go, even if he was his brother. The usual Makenshi might not blame his brother for all the rivalry thinking he had but the evil one might not feel the same way.  
  
As the sun climbs slowly up the sky, Madoushi judged that it was time to move to the next place, incase his brother catch up with him. But as he stood up from the ground, the surroundings began to become foggy.  
  
' Oh no.' Red Mist thought to himself. Immediately, he swung his sword behind him and blocked an attack from his brother.  
  
Makenshi smirked at him.  
  
" Hello, big brother."  
  
Madoushi jumped back and removed his mask, breathing out red mist at the same time.  
  
" My brother..." Madoushi said, " So you have awaken once again, Makenshi. Or should I say...Grey Cloud?"  
  
Makenshi put his hand on his hips and smirked back, " Well, well, well Red Mist. You still remember me...I'm honored. The last time I saw you were 14 years ago, if I am not wrong. What happened to our world? I had awakened in an unknown world yesterday and was really confused." He then tapped his temper, " And you little brother refuses to tell me anything."  
  
Madoushi's eyes widened, " You can communicate with your other self? But that is impossible!"  
  
Makenshi or Grey Cloud slid his sword back on to his waist and crossed his arms, " Who says its not possible? I am able to have a civil conversation with your dearest brother a few days before I came out. Perhaps it's because he's been thinking too much, or perhaps he had decided to accept me...but what I am very sure is that your brother has many problems."  
  
" So, what are you going to do now?" Madoushi asked, his sword posed in an attack position.  
  
Grey Cloud shrugged, " Well, I'm going to help your cute little brother solve all his problems, starting with the most important one."  
  
" Which is?" Madoushi prompted.  
  
" Have you seen a guy in black?"  
  
Madoushi stopped and raised a single red eyebrow, " Guy in black? Does the problem got anything to do with that guy in black?"  
  
" Yep. Have you seen him? He had this gold colour gun thingy on his right arm, and one red gun too." Grey Cloud continued, listing down everything he remembered about the guy in black.  
  
" And he wear this sun glasses thing which was broken on the right eye. Oh and he has an earring too. And he got markings-or is it patterns-on his face."  
  
Madoushi relaxed slightly, " Guy in black, with a gold gun and a red gun and broken sun glasses and patterns on face? Hmmm...yep, I did remember one guy."  
  
Makenshi blinked and leaned forward, " Really? Where did you see him?"  
  
Madoushi crossed his arms, " Ah...that was yesterday. He was with a group of people and one yellow Chocobo. The people with him are two kids and a female adult. They were near the ocean when I found them."  
  
Grey Cloud nodded and smirked, " Good. Now I need to get going. Ja ne, Niisan!"  
  
" Wait," Madoushi said. Grey Cloud turned and looked at the red swordsman.  
  
" What are you intending to do? And what is this problem my brother has?" Madoushi asked, his hands placed on his hips.  
  
Grey Cloud raised an eyebrow, " It is none of you business, Niisan."  
  
Madoushi snorted, " I, as you brother, have the right to know, Grey Cloud."  
  
The white-no, grey-swordsman shrugged and began walking off, " White Cloud treated you as his brother, not me."  
  
Madoushi sighed, " Just don't do anything stupid, Grey Cloud. White Cloud will be the one responsible when he returns."  
  
Grey Cloud smirked, " That makes it more fun!"  
  
With that, he slid on his mask and flew away.  
  
Madoushi watched as his 'brother' disappeared from sight. Sighing again, he pushed his red hair back from his face and frowned.  
  
" I have a bad feeling about this...no, wait, I have a bad feeling ever since that Grey Cloud comes out." Madoushi muttered to himself.  
  
" No. I have to go after him."  
  
--  
  
" That Makenshi, what the hell is wrong with him?" Ai said, the scene of the ruined Ocean Base still fresh in her mind.  
  
" He doesn't seemed to be his usual self," Yuu said thoughtfully, patting Chobi. Lisa nodded.  
  
" Normally, he feels like...a small drizzle." Lisa said, " But the Makenshi we saw yesterday felt like a huge storm or a hurricane. He is completely different from usual."  
  
" Perhaps what that Madoushi guy said was true." Ai said slowly.  
  
" That Makenshi turned into his evil self?" Yuu asked, " Why does all this sound so familiar?"  
  
Kaze, who had been silent the whole time, pulled out his red gun suddenly.  
  
Ai, Yuu, Lisa and Chobi stopped immediately. Slowly, white fog began to appear.  
  
" That guy..." Kaze muttered quietly.  
  
A shadow was seen suddenly in the midst of the fog. The shadow began to get clearer and Yuu gasped.  
  
" Makenshi!"  
  
The white-I mean, grey swordsman floated elegantly down onto the ground and smirked.  
  
" Greetings everyone. I am Grey Cloud." He greeted and bowed, making Ai think of the weird guy they met named Oscar.  
  
Yuu's eyebrow went up, " Grey?"  
  
Ai turned to look at Yuu, " When did he change his name? I thought he's name is White Cloud."  
  
The evil Makenshi sighed and waved his hand slightly, " I am White Cloud's evil half, and therefore I have a different name."  
  
" Where is the real Makenshi?" Lisa asked.  
  
Grey Cloud smiled, " His somewhere in my head, yelling at me to let him out. But I won't go back until these seven days are over."  
  
He gave them a wink and said, " It's not very often for me, you know. I have to wait fourteen years before I can come out." He sighed and continued, " And now I am out, and my dearest other self have many problems to handle, therefore I am helping him to solve some~!"  
  
Lisa blinked, " Problems?"  
  
Grey Cloud nodded gravely, " And I'm here to solve the first problem."  
  
His sword suddenly flew from his waist and point straight at Kaze's face.  
  
" You." Grey Cloud said, smiling darkly.  
  
--  
  
" Count-sama, we mustn't let them fight." Oscar said, somewhat frantically. The Count looked amusedly at Oscar before sighing slightly.  
  
" Very well, Oscar. Helba, go stop them. If they stopped fighting, get Makenshi back. " He said, smirking slightly when he saw the plant lady quiver.  
  
'Ahhh...I will be very full by the end of the day...'The boy tyrant thought blissfully.  
  
--  
  
The two sworn enemies stood motionless opposite each other. Yuu let out a silent breath as he felt the tension from the two.  
  
Then, they moved.  
  
Grey Cloud flipped swiftly to his left and swung his sword. Kaze's right arm came up immediately and blocked the attack. But the sword kept on swishing and slashing at Kaze and he was hardly able to block the attacks.  
  
Ai was jumping with anxiety as she watched the fight between Kaze and Grey Cloud. She turned to Yuu and said, " Aren't we suppose to stop them?"  
  
Yuu nodded, " I know, but, HOW?"  
  
Ai blinked and frowned, " Judging from the fact that none of us knew any offensive attack," She laughed dryly and continued, " I think there is nothing we can do."  
  
Just then, a figure appeared in front of them and Ai jumped, " You!"  
  
Madoushi aka Red Mist turned and blinked, " Oh, did I landed on you?"  
  
Ai shook her head, " No, but you shocked me."  
  
Madoushi nodded slightly, dipped his head and said, " My apologies." With that, he turned back to the two who were still fighting and walked towards them.  
  
Yuu had to hold Ai back as she angrily shouted at Madoushi. Lisa shook her head slightly but looked worriedly at the fighting scene.  
  
" What is he planning to do?" She muttered.  
  
--  
  
The sword swished rapidly around Grey Cloud as he blocked the bullets from Kaze. As soon as the attack stopped, Grey Cloud grabbed his sword and fly forward, slashing at Kaze with an amazing speed. Kaze narrowed his eyes and jumped away at the last moment while Grey Cloud slashed down onto the ground.  
  
As the dust cleared away, Grey Cloud stood up, slid his sword back into the sheath and clapped.  
  
" It seemed you are rather strong, Kaze-san." Grey Cloud said as Kaze stared at him, " But I am pretty sure that you have not fight to your full potential..." His emerald eyes moved and glanced at the hidden right hand of Kaze.  
  
He smirked.  
  
" Why don't you use your Demon Gun?"  
  
Kaze remained silent, although his right hand gave a small jerk. Grey Cloud's smirk went wider.  
  
At that moment, Madoushi stepped in between them, " Enough, Grey Cloud. You have your fun for today. Leave the poor fellow alone."  
  
There was a tense moment as Grey Cloud stared from his brother to Kaze. Then, shrugging, he turned around and said, " Well, if your Demon Gun isn't going to work today, then I might as well be on my way."  
  
" Huh?" Ai muttered. Yuu shushed his sister and glanced at Kaze. The dark haired man stood silently for a few seconds before his left hand shot up and his red gun gleamed.  
  
But Grey Cloud was in front of him suddenly, his sword drawn and pointed at Kaze's throat. Kaze's eyes widened slightly while Grey Cloud smiled at him. He leaned closer and whispered into Kaze's ear.  
  
" You are nothing without your Demon Gun, Kaze-san. Your normal gun and its bullets can never touch me. So stop wasting your energy, Or else I can't guarantee your safety..."  
  
Grey Cloud's right hand moved over to Kaze's chest and gave Kaze a shove.  
  
Kaze stumbled while Grey Cloud withdrew his sword and began walking away.  
  
" I will come for you when your gun is ready, Kaze-san. Until then, please do not get yourself killed~~!" Grey Cloud laughed as he disappeared into the mist along.  
  
Sighing, Madoushi slid his mask on and said, " I have to go after him. He might get another person killed at this rate...and it's still the second day."  
  
He gave the group a small apologetic nod before jumping off into the night sky. --  
  
As Grey Cloud appeared on another place, he noticed that strange plants surrounded him.  
  
Too many strange plants.  
  
Frowning, Grey Cloud closed his eyes, scanned through his other self's memories and smirked slightly when he got his answer.  
  
" Helba~, I know you are here~~ Come out, come out wherever you are~~" Grey Cloud sang.  
  
When he got no answer except for the rustling of the leaves, he scowled and got his sword out. Suddenly, Grey Cloud sensed movement to his left and he whipped around.  
  
It was Helba's pet flower, gnawing its many teeth at Grey Cloud. Glowering, Grey Cloud flipped his sword to his left hand and moved his right hand to one of his bottles of mist.  
  
Without warning, the flower attacked and Grey Cloud slashed his sword immediately, cutting through the flower's stem. The head dropped onto the ground and, to Grey Cloud's disgust, its teeth was still gnawing. He gave the head a kick and stabbed the head again.  
  
Turning from the bleeding flower head, Grey Cloud glared at his surrounding and shouted again, " HELBA! IF YOU DO NOT COME OUT AT ONCE, I WILL HUNT YOU AND YOUR PLANTS DOWN PERSONALLY!"  
  
After he finished, he heard a small squeal of fright and Helba appeared.  
  
" AHHHH!!!! My beloved darling!!!!" Helba cried, running to the damaged flower head. Grey Cloud, still with the sword in his hand, glared at the flower head, " It tried to eat me, so I kill it."  
  
Helba glared back at Grey Cloud, " How can you kill such a harmless thing! You are heartless!"  
  
" And you are hopeless," Grey Cloud snapped, " You call this creature eating thing harmless?! Are you crazy or what?"  
  
Helba ignored him and sniffed. Grey Cloud rolled his eyes and said, " So where is this place?"  
  
" THIS IS MY GARDEN!" Helba yelled somewhat indignantly. Grey Cloud raised his eyebrow, " You call this huge place filled with strange and dangerous plants a garden? You should change the name to ' Hazardous Park'."  
  
Helba sniffed again, " You're so mean!"  
  
" What?! I just commented on your crazy place nicely and you call me mean?!" Grey Cloud glowered at Helba, " I'm going to make you pay back, Helba!"  
  
He grabbed two of his bottles and threw them up into the air. Slashing the bottles, he yelled, " Double Symphony!!"  
  
Two dragons flew out from the shimmering blue mist and began destroying everything. Helba screamed, " MAKENSHI, STOP IT!!!!! Oh, my beloved plants!!!!"  
  
But the merciless Grey Cloud ignored the plant lady and laughed as his dragons shot beams at onto the 'Hazardous Park' and the dark night was lit by the firelight of the burning plants.  
  
--  
  
Up in the sky, the boy tyrant groaned as he grabbed his belly.  
  
" Ahhhhh...I'm so full that I can explode! Oscar, what is going on down there?!"  
  
Oscar moved frantically towards the Count and said, " Count-sama, Makenshi is destroying Helba's garden!"  
  
" What?" The Count groaned, " The plants there have the ability to think! I will be too full!"  
  
" But Count-sama, we can't stop Makenshi!" Oscar said. Growling, the Count said, " Oscar, sent someone to get him here!"  
  
" Yes, Count-sama!" Oscar replied and hurried off.  
  
Sighing, the Count frowned slightly in doubt, " Perhaps letting Makenshi run about isn't very good after all...aw man, I'm soooooo full!!!!"  
  
--  
  
~Tsuzuka.  
  
--  
  
AHHHHHAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH~~!!!!!!!  
  
Okay, another chapter done! I can't help but feel happy when I was writing the Helba's garden part! I feel like laughing out loud...evilly...  
  
Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter!! ^__^Does anyone feel sorry for Helba? *laughs*  
  
Last but not least, please review!!!! 


	3. He Gets Very Talkative

Thank you for the reviews ONCE AGAIN!!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!

Anyway, sorry for the long wait...but it's here! Third chapter...and more fun are coming up! I hope you guys will like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Unlimited and it's wonderful characters. Nor do I own that whole lot of black stuff from The Keys to the Kingdom. You'll understand what I am talking about when you read this.

Okay, off with the formalities. Let the fun begin...

--

--

"Greetings, Count-sama. What task do you have for me?" Pisto said.

"Go and get Makenshi up here," The Count paused, "As soon as possible, if not immediately."

Pisto bowed his head and tried to hide the shiver he felt, "Y-Yes, Count-sama."

As Pisto left, Oscar moved out from the shadows and turned towards the Count.

"Count-sama, do you think Pisto _can_ do it?" Oscar inquired concernedly.

The Count shrugged, " Who _cares_ about that fish man anyway? As long as Makenshi _stop_ doing whatever he is doing, then I'm happy. Urgh, I'm so _full_!"

--

**14 years, 7 days. **

**--**

By: XiaoBai 

**--**

**Third Day: He Gets Very Talkative.**

--

"Urgh, _finally_ got out of that stupid park." Grey Cloud muttered, kicking aside charred tree trucks, "That _stupid_ Helba and her _stupid_ plants...damn it, now my clothes are dirty."

Looking around, Grey Cloud removed his mask and sniffed the air slightly. He brightened up and began to float, "There's water somewhere near...good."

Then, in a whirlwind of mist, the grey swordsman disappeared.

--

--

"Oh, for the _great_ _gods_ of the mist..." Madoushi sighed, "I had gotten here _late_ once again."

Looking at the burnt mess Grey Cloud had left behind, the red-haired swordsman noticed a figure and recognized her as Helba.

He bent down, flipped the plant woman over and shook her awake.

"What happened?" Madoushi asked.

"Makenshi...he...he burnt down my garden!" Helba wailed. Wincing slightly, Madoushi stood up and raised and eyebrow at the scene.

"_Garden_?" He muttered, "Did you see where Makenshi go?"

"I don't know!!! That guy burnt my GARDEN and didn't even apologize!!!" Helba cried. Madoushi flinched again at the high pitch voice and frowned irritably, "_Shut up_, you stupid woman! How can you call this place a GARDEN?!" He bent down again and grabbed Helba roughly, "Do _you_ know where he went?!"

Helba trembled to see the same furious eyes (except that they are red instead of green...) as Makenshi and stuttered, "I did s-see him g-going there." She pointed southwards and Madoushi groaned slightly.

"Oh no, _not_ the ocean again..." Madoushi stood up and began walking towards south, snapping at the plant woman to stop her irritating wailing.

--

--

Pisto sat in his makeshift throne in his damaged Ocean base and tried to think of a plan.

"I need to get Makenshi unconscious first..." Pisto muttered thoughtfully, " That way, he won't be able to attack anyone...but then, how do I make him unconscious?"

After a long time of pondering, Pisto, who had once claim himself as the master of all plotters, was stumped. He did not know what to do in order to stop the grey swordsman. In fact, his brain had told him that it was practically impossible to stop him.

Just when Pisto was about to break down in tears, his makeshift alarm system suddenly sounded, signifying the arrival of an intruder.

Pisto stood from his makeshift throne and muttered in annoyance, "It's probably some stupid animal coming to the ocean for a drink..." He stepped out of the damaged Ocean base and swam to the shore, preparing to eliminate the being that had interrupted his thoughts.

Pisto rose above the sea nonchalantly and was about to summon his water gun when he saw the intruder.

Grey Cloud was standing in the water a few metres away from him, clad only in his pants. His cape and blouse were in his hands, partially washed.

Pisto froze when he saw the frown on Grey Cloud's face.

"What's this? The stupid fishy man again?" Grey Cloud said while shifting his weight from the right leg to left leg, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Pisto sank back immediately into the ocean but the grey swordsman was too fast for him.

"I asked _you_ a question, fish man. Now _answer me_!" The swordsman growled, tightening his grip on Pisto's head.

Pisto nodded meekly and squeaked, "C-Count-sama sent me to get you."

Grey Cloud raised his eyebrow, "Didn't I told you to tell him that I am down here?" His green eyes narrowed, "Or did you _forgot_ to do that?"

Pisto shook his head frantically, "No, no! I did tell Count-sama! It's just that, he wanted you to go back because, because he wanted to tell you something!"

"_Really_?" Grey Cloud said suspiciously. Pisto nodded vigorously again. Grey Cloud let go of Pisto's head and turned back to the clothes in his hand.

"I will go back after I done what I need to do, fish man. Tell Count-sama about that."

"B-But, if you do not go back now, Count-sama will be very upset! He, he will probably revert to his big form!" Pisto said hurriedly.

Grey Cloud sighed irritably, "Okay, okay! Just shut up with your pathetic whining! I will go back AFTER I wash my clothes!"

"Oh, wonderful!" Pisto said in relief. He sat down on the water surface. The grey swordsman growled, "What are you _doing_ now?"

"I need to escort you back, White- I mean, Grey Cloud." Pisto said.

"Whatever." Grey Cloud said, reverting back to washing his clothes.

Things went peacefully, until Pisto decided to start up a conversation with the grey swordsman. This would probably be the biggest mistake the fish man made in his blue life as he had forgotten that Grey Cloud was very different from White Cloud.

They were VERY different.

"So, _where's_ Helba?" Pisto said. The grey swordsman raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Helba?" He asked. He paused suddenly before nodding, "Oh, that plant woman. She's probably half-dead."

"Half-dead? What did you do to her?" Pisto asked curiously. Inwardly, he was rubbing his hands together gleefully. This would be the best chance to gain information about the grey swordsman's battle format.

"Burnt down that ridiculous jungle she calls _GARDEN_ and gave a few kicks." Grey Cloud replied nonchalantly. He frowned and looked up, "Can you just _shut up_ for a moment. I need to wash my clothes."

Pisto snapped his mouth shut and returned to staring at the swordsman, observing his weapon of choice.

The two of them kept silent for another moment before Grey Cloud suddenly stood up, holding his blouse and cloak in front of him in triumph.

"Done! Now to dry them..." He moved towards the shore again and hung them on a stumpy tree. Then he sat down and glared at Pisto.

"So... what shall I _do_ with you?"

Pisto jumped from his water seat anxiously, "What? I did not do anything!"

Grey Cloud stared with condescension at the fish man, "You _annoy_ me, fishy man. You were checking out my weapons status, _aren't you_?"

Pisto was sweating profusely by now, "U-Uh, N-No--"

"_Oh_," A nasty smile appeared and Grey Cloud's eyes glinted dangerously, " I think you _were_, fishy man."

The sword was already in his hand. The other one held a mist bottle.

"N-No--"Pisto stuttered, stepping backwards into the water.

"I _heard_," the grey swordsman said, tossing the mist bottle up and down in his hand, "That the old four Death Lords are _tremendously_ _difficult_ to kill..."

"G-Grey C-Cloud, don't-don't d-do--"

The nasty smile widened.

"Well, _aren't_ you glad about _that_?" The grey swordsman threw the bottle swiftly into the air and sliced it with the sword.

"_White-hot Crescendo_!"

To Pisto's surprise, the mist dragon that appeared was rather small. Confidence began to seep back into Pisto as he got his water gun out.

"Is this all you can give me, _Makenshi_?" Pisto yelled, his water gun ready.

Grey Cloud only laughed chillingly, "Wait and _see_, fishy man!"

Before Pisto's tiny eyes, the small dragon began to grow as it twirled towards the fish man.

"Crescendo: A sound or a music that began to get louder." The grey swordsman recited cheerfully. It was picked from White Cloud's memory of his lessons with his teacher when he was young.

The mist dragon hit Pisto and pushed the fish man up into the air. It was still expanding. Pisto screamed in terror.

"Be gone, hopefully for good, _fishy man_!" Grey Cloud yelled after the disappearing Pisto, chuckling darkly before returning to his clothes, which had dried at an astonishing speed.

"Now, I think I should get back to the task at hand..." The grey swordsman said gleefully, straightening his cloak. He picked up his sword and then disappeared in yet another whirl of mist.

--

--

Ai flopped down upon a tree root and sighed, "I'm too tired to go on."

Lisa looked around, " I guess we can camp for the night here...the sun is setting..."

Yuu nodded and led Chobi under the tree. Ai scooted away from the yellow bird, afraid that it would chew on her ponytail again.

Lisa turned her head slightly and glanced at Kaze worriedly. She wondered briefly whether the meeting with the grey swordsman had affect the man at all and was about to said something when there was a tremendous shaking of the ground.

Yuu stumbled and held on to the panicky Chobi while Ai yelped and grabbed on to the tree root.

Suddenly, the ground cracked and opened up. Ai screamed as she began to fall, grabbing for Yuu's hand. Yuu caught her as Chobi turned into his warrior form, lifting the siblings onto his back. Lisa seemed to have jumped out of the crack's way and was just inches from the yawning gap, but Kaze seemed to be nowhere in sight.

"_Kaze_!" Yuu shouted, looking over the gap anxiously, but there was no sign of the man.

"Oh...I hope he managed to escape..." Ai muttered, staring down at the abyss, " This hole seemed to go really _deep_..."

--

--

Kaze looked blankly at the eternal darkness he was currently felling through. However, he wasn't felling in the speed he was expecting; Kaze felt as though he had just plunged into a pool and was just floating amidst the blackness.

The silent man wondered briefly where in the world was he and pondered whether his demon gun would, or could, get him out of here. He glanced down at his right arm before losing that thought; the gun doesn't seem to be in the mood right now.

So Kaze simply relaxed and sort of laid back into the darkness. Since he couldn't do anything, he might as well sort his thoughts out right now and do some meditating to get rid of the time.

Moving into a lotus position, Kaze began to think about the subject that was slightly bothering him: Grey Cloud.

That man had claimed himself to be the alter ego of White Cloud, his eternal rival, and Kaze had noticed that besides the _attitude_, there wasn't any other difference between the white one and the grey one.

However, there was this..._problem_ that grey swordsman was talking about.

'_Something that concerns_ _me?_' The black-cloaked man thought rather skeptically. He had thought initially that perhaps this problem of White Cloud might involve killing Kaze in many different ways possible. But after many minutes of rethinking, Kaze remembered that Grey Cloud had many chances to help fulfill that trouble. So _that_ couldn't be the problem.

Kaze sat for another several minutes, thinking so zealously that a white hair might pop up any time. _White hair?_ Does that means White Cloud had so many problems that all his hair turned white? Kaze was about to chuckle when he caught himself.

"Oh no...how _long_ was I here?" He muttered, knowing that he was beginning to think funny thoughts, pun intended, thank you very much. The man shook his head slightly and frowned into the endless blackness. The demon gun might help him get out by summoning the phoenix, but...

Just when Kaze was about to examine his gun for any hidden trigger, there was a burst of light and another figure suddenly appeared. Kaze's frown deepened and his left hand closed around the handle of his red gun.

Then he stopped when he realized who it was.

It was the grey swordsman, _swearing_ with all his might about ruining his clothes or something.

For a moment, Kaze watched the person snarled and growled and literally almost smiled when he realized it was as good as _watching_ White Cloud swearing. Kaze paused suddenly, shocked by his thoughts and shook his head _hard_. The blankness must have gotten to him more seriously than he had thought.

That action, however, made the grey swordsman notice him and he frowned in Kaze's direction.

"Who is it?" He sort of swam over and blinked when he saw Kaze staring back at him, " Oh, it's you. What are you doing here, and where's _here_ anyway?"

Kaze merely stared at him before replying quietly, "I don't know."

"Hm?" Grey Cloud hummed in surprise, "I thought this was you house or something...seeing that you _like_ black a lot and it's _black_ all over here..."

Kaze gritted his teeth, knowing very well that the swordsman was _poking fun_ of him. He wondered briefly if the white swordsman would do it but pushed it away, for he knew that Grey Cloud was completely different from White Cloud.

"Anyway," Grey Cloud asked conversationally, "How did _you_ get here?"

Kaze remained silent, not wishing to speak to someone who would probably mock his every word. But Grey Cloud poked him in the arm, "Come _on._ Answer me. If I know how you get here, then we might be able to get out."

Kaze sighed inwardly and spoke, "Ground trembled, ground cracked, gap appeared, fell through it and came here."

Grey Cloud snorted with laughter, "You know, you should've become a tune weaver in our world...you got the words to _rhyme_! My dear White Cloud couldn't do that to save his _life_."

Now, Kaze was genuinely interested; it was not everyday you get to hear about the white swordsman's traits and past, for he was a mysterious man.

The grey swordsman smirked as he looked at Kaze, "Interested? I could tell you...cause it'll just irritated _Shiroi-chan_ more."

"Shiroi-chan?" Kaze asked quietly. Grey Cloud waved his hand casually, "Oh, just a small nickname we used in our homeworld...means 'White', you know? Anyway, when Shiroi-chan was around five years old..."

Kaze sat listening attentively as the grey swordsman reeled off White Cloud's childhood stories and took delight in telling those embarrassing events that happened to White Cloud.

Kaze didn't remembered when was the last time he was so interested in something so much. He also didn't recalled when was the last time he talked so much. Listening to Grey Cloud talking about White Cloud seemed to make him speak and ask many things concerning the white swordsman and he had _almost_ laughed several times.

The man vaguely recalled a statement made by someone he sort of knew.

"Rivals are not enemies, Kaze. They are battle buddies instead. Oh, they _fight_, all right, but they fight because they wanted to know who is stronger, unlike enemies, who fight because they hated each other."

Kaze had considered White Cloud as an enemy once...but that was before he met that man personally. Before, he only remembered his homeworld being destroyed and there was a man in white amidst the ruins... naturally, one would _think_ that man was the evil doer...but after he met White Cloud, Kaze noticed that the man had no intention of killing anyone of them, despite his orders...

So, was White Cloud an enemy, or a battle buddy?

Kaze _really_ didn't know.

--

Tsuzuka

--

DONE!!! Oh my goodness, this took AGES! 

Well, it's not as long as I wanted it to be, but then, better short than never!

Okay, I admit that everyone is EXTREMELY OOC here...I really can't help it...they have to act like this to let the story go on...I hope you guys would forgive me...

Soo...Kaze had lightened up a little and Grey Cloud's been spreading White Cloud's embarrassing happenings. That poor guy...he must had been screaming and snarling at the grey swordsman the whole time...ah well, he'll come back soon...even if it's for a while... And poor Kaze...confused little git he is now. Heh.

Uhh...I got the idea of the black-water-like stuff thing that the two were stuck in from a book by Garth Nix. Name's The Keys to the Kingdom...heard of that? That black stuff was supposed to be a dimension one had to go through to get to another place...well... I might collaborate that together with this fic...

Well, I think that's about it...as I had said in Dilemma of the Cloud, I am VERY busy these days... and I won't be really free...so, please pardon me if the next update will take a long time...

And finally, PLEASE REVIEW!

XiaoBai.


End file.
